Red Queen and Tetsusaiga collide
by superman6
Summary: Nero and Kyrie are having a regular day when a wooden well shows up in the middle of their little town. Nero and Kyrie get pulled into the world of inuyasha. How long will they last?
1. Chapter 1

Red Queen and Tetsusaiga collide

A/N: I do watch inuyasha and I thought it would be cool to put two badass characters together. I couldn't tell you whose attitude is worse though. Hope you like this one.

Chapter 1

Well it was another ordinary day for Nero, as he was killing the rest of the frost demons. He hated these kinds of demons considering the fact that they were hard to kill. "Damn if only I had a flamethrower, I could kill these bastards easier." Nero said while gritting his teeth. Kyrie came out with a glass of…his FAVY soda. (By the way I didn't know Nero's favorite soda so I will put Mt. Dew.) Nero walked over to Kyrie and smiled down at her. He loved this woman more than anything in the world and he would give his life for her in a heartbeat. "Drink up you'll need your strength." Kyrie said with a smile.

Nero kissed Kyrie but he didn't want to stop. She put her hand on the back of his neck and they made out passionately. Then he looked at her and smiled a huge smile. Then it started getting dark and windy. Then a flash of light and force blew both Nero and Kyrie back knocking them to the ground. Then in an instant all of it vanished. Nero helped Kyrie up whose hair was wrecked by the way. "What just happened Nero?" Kyrie asked. Nero couldn't answer her he was too busy staring at the wooden well in front of him.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Nero asked. Nero knew there wasn't normally a well sitting in the middle of the sidewalk by the fountain. Nero walked over to it, as did Kyrie. Nero and Kyrie both looked down in the well and saw nothing but darkness. They both leaned in a little further to see if anything were down there but saw nothing. "Do you see anything?" Kyrie asked. "I don't see a damn thing down there. Maybe there are goblins down there." Nero said sarcastically. "This is no time to make jokes Nero." Kyrie said seriously. Then two pale white arms reached out of the darkness and grabbed both of them dragging them down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked on this for a while trying to figure out what to put in this chapter so I hope you like it.

When Nero woke up he noticed it was light and it smelled like fish for some reason. He blew on his hand and smelled it wondering if it was him. He didn't remember eating fish. Come to think of it he didn't even like fish. (I don't know what Nero likes to eat so I made it up as I went along.) Nero's breath didn't smell like fish, so where was the smell coming from? He looked over to see Kyrie unconscious. "Kyrie wake up. Please tell me you're okay." Nero said as he shook her. Kyrie opened her eyes and looked up to see Nero staring at her with worried eyes. "Nero where are we?" Kyrie asked with worry. "I have no idea, I mean the last thing I remember is being pulled into that well that was by the huge fountain. Wait a minute." Nero said as he stood. He looked around and it was as if they were in a big wooden box.

Nero also noticed there was an opening in the box. They were in the well and there were trees hovering over the well they were in. Nero climbed up and looked around. They were in a forest of some kind with no buildings or anything. "Kyrie, look at all of this." Nero said. Kyrie looked around and saw everything too. They both climbed out of the well and walked into the forest. "Looks like we're not in Fortuna anymore." Nero said.

Kyrie held onto Nero's arm the whole time they were in the forest. "I see some kind of…cottages." Kyrie said as they walked out into the open on a hill. There were many small cottages that looked like they were from a million years ago. "They can tell us where we are." Nero said as they ran down the hill. When they got to the bottom they were both shocked. The people they saw wearing kimonos and were carrying baskets full of food. The people stopped and stared at them. "Not very welcoming." Nero said as he gripped the handle of his Red Queen. His favorite sword that he always carried with him. "Can you help us?" Kyrie asked in her sweet, angelic tone. Then an old lady with a white and red kimono stepped out of the crowd. "Who are ye?" The lady asked. "I'm Kyrie and this is Nero. We came out of this well and we have no idea where we are." The lady just stared at them and looked them up and down. "You're from Kagome's time I see. Well, you are in the feudal era. My name's Kaede and the well has been set up by some kind of evil spell, so it has been going wild." Nero and Kyrie looked at each other. "Well we'll just have to find out where the source of this spell is now won't we." Nero said. Kaede looked at Nero and noticed his arm. As soon as she looked down Nero put his arm behind his back. "Shall we get going?" Nero asked Kaede. Kaede nodded and turned around and started walking past the villages.

Nero, Kyrie and Kaede had been walking for a long time. Kaede stopped and smiled. "Just the people I was expecting." Kaede said as a few figures came walking toward them. As soon as Nero could see them he noticed there was a little group coming toward them. There were two girls, two boys, a little fox looking thing, and a cat. "What the hell?" Nero said and then he looked down to see his arm glowing brightly. "Who are these people?" The guy in the full red kimono said. Nero noticed this guy had dog-like ears on his head. "What the hell are you supposed to be part canine?" Nero asked sarcastically. The guy in red then pulled out the biggest sword Nero had ever seen. "_How can he pick up a sword like that so easily? That thing must weigh a ton._" Nero thought to himself. Then Nero pulled out his Red Queen and stuck the sharp end in the ground and revved it up. "Nice sword. Did you have to use your puppy claws to sharpen that up?" Nero asked with sarcasm. "What if I told you I was about to shove this through your head?" The guy said with anger. "Well I'd say uh…I gotta size 10 and I'm about to cram it up your bony ass." Nero said with just as much anger. Then the guy raised it up and yelled: "**WIND SCAR!!**" Then a huge blast of light came out of the sword and was headed right for Nero. "Shit!" Nero said. He rolled out of the way of the blast and landed right on his feet. "Inuyasha…SIT!" The girl wearing the green skirt and the white shirt said. Then the guy wearing red slammed into the ground with a huge thud. Nero didn't know what was happening.


End file.
